Taliyah Marshall
The Dusk Overseer Taliyah is an experienced and enigmatic Pokemon Trainer, born and raised under the Alolan sun. Tall, quiet yet confident, she sees to the execution of most of the operations/missions regarding Dusk, ensuring they go smoothly. Bio Taliyah was born from two loving parents, her mother a teacher and her father a dancer. They taught her as she grew to 'never fear change' and to 'search inside yourself in order to find answers'. Despite this, as a child she had a difficult time trying to solve disputes between her friends (which would happen relatively frequently), the girl herself indecisive about which side to choose and failing to see that she didn't even have to pick a side in the first place. Once she reached the age of 7, her father also began teaching her dancing, which she had grown to enjoy even if she wasn't the best at it. Of course, to them, it wasn't about being a good dancer, it was about spiritual growth. Her father always liked to tell her that 'dancing soothes the soul'. When she was old enough to become a Trainer, she and her two friends took the island challenge immediately afterward, completing it and defeating it's Elite Four before the year was even over. She had yet to realize as she climbed the stairs, stepping onto the large round stage that it was here, near the end of her island challenge, where she would discover her first obstacle in life. The first time she had failed a Pokemon battle was here, and it was as she made her way her way back to the Pokemon center that she saw her two best friends, once again butting heads with each other. She tried, like she always would, to help them find a middle ground, and like always, she would often go silent after realizing her efforts were in vain. She watched as their friendship came to a screeching halt, and her friends went separate ways, leaving Taliyah by herself. Upon her return home, she hoped to seek comfort and perhaps some form of advice from her parents, only to find that even her parents, who were once inseparable, were in the middle of a heated dispute. Taliyah felt as though she had no other choice but to watch as her life had begun to fall apart. Her father left home, and it was only then that her mother even realized Taliyah was there. She tried to console her daughter, and despite the hole her father left behind, their life returned to some degree of normalcy. As time went on, Taliyah searched high and low for her friends, and after about two years worth of time had passed she managed to finally bump into one. After a brief catching up, Taliyah brought up that maybe they should make amends with the other friend, with hopes of being able to live as things used to be, back when they were younger. Her friend refused, and their short meeting was brought to an abrupt end, the friend making their leave to assumedly another region. She had never found the other one, but as more time passed she began to wonder if they even wanted to be found. So, she gave up her search and started thinking about what her next step in life should be. It was clear that her life would never return to the same, joy-filled ways they used to be. Perhaps it was time to move on, to 'accept change' as her mother tried to teach her. And so she decided, after about a months time getting ready, that she would embrace change and leave Alola. With a final goodbye to her mother, and the people she used to see during her time there, she boarded a boat headed to the Unova region. There, she took on the League challenge, learning many things and becoming all the wiser. But after defeating the final Gym Leader, she opted instead to travel elsewhere. It was then she heard about a region called Monte, and she quickly decided that there would be her next destination. Here, she discovered a man named Vandal. Although she saw that he was very...eccentric, she admired how hard he worked for his ideals, and he admired how confident and wise she seemed. Although she was not a 'scientist', he offered her the position of Overseer at the Dusk organization, which she accepted. And it is here in the Monte region that she remains, doing her part within the organization. She might not exactly agree with all of the things that get done at Dusk, but perhaps she sees this as an opportunity to look at things from a different perspective, and grow even more from it. The Present Taliyah is currently spending her free time alternating between training her Pokemon and providing Alabaster information on DUSK's recent experiments with the help of Duchess. Occasionally she and Amanda have mock-Battles whenever they both have the time for it. Personality Taliyah was an excitable and curious person during her younger years, but the hardships she faced as she got older melded her into the calm, wise and insightful person she is today. Even as she stands with what most would consider to be the 'bad guys', she urges people to challenge what they know, and to strive to find their own worth in the world. Personal Info Age: 29 Birthday: April 24, 1989 Likes: Dancing, meditating, learning, teaching, battling. Dislikes: Indecisiveness, people who refuse to be open-minded or try to prevent change. Taliyah came up with a motto, much like her parents have, to keep herself motivated and to maybe urge others to act in tough times, so that they might avoid making the same mistakes she has. "Indecision is failure." Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Humans